Since automobiles are often parked in secluded, unattended areas for lengthy periods of time, they have become prime targets for thiefs and vandals. Some thiefs are so skilled that they are able to steal a locked, parked car in a matter of seconds. A percentage of the car-driving public, in an effort to deter, if not halt such burglary, have installed alarm systems in their automobiles. Such alarm systems as heretofore known are adapted to sense vibrations of the automobile which occur when the doors, trunk or hood of the vehicle are opened.
Burglars, in response to known alarm systems, have developed techniques for cutting alarm wires without triggering the alarm circuitry. After so disabling the alarm, the burglar "hot wires" or otherwise starts the automobile and drives away to sell the vehicle en masse or to sell it for parts. So, while alarm systems heretofore developed might hinder amateur vandals, the professional burglar is not deterred.
It is one object of the present invention to provide an automobile burglar alarm and theft prevention device which prevents operation of the automobile starting elements when the alarm is in its operative condition so that the automobile cannot be started, even after disabling the alarm.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an automobile burglar alarm and theft prevention device which is activated by a high-frequency transmitter.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an automobile burglar alarm and theft prevention device which prevents operation of the automotive accessories as well as the automotive starting elements when the alarm is in its operative condition.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the review of the drawings and the detailed description of the invention which follows.